Avatar Lucy
by Elie-313
Summary: Natsu, junto a Lissana, echa a Lucy del equipo Natsu por ser demasiado débil. Esta, como venganza decide hacerse más fuerte y por casualidad encuentra al equipo Avatar. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Será Lucy el avatar de Earthland? Dejen reviews (tanto buenos como malos) y espero que les guste, es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¡Te odio!

Era una tarde cualquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia. El gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore estaba igual de ruidoso que siempre.

Gray y Natsu se estaban peleando como cada día:

- ¡¿Qué dijiste cerebro de lava?! ¡Repítelo!- exclamó Gray mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca que llevaba.

- ¡No quiero, pervertido! – le gritó Natsu levantando un puño para golpearlo en la cara del alquimista de hielo, pero Erza interrumpió su pelea.

- ¿Acaso estáis peleando? – dijo con un aura oscura.

- No, claro que no, Erza. Nosotros siempre seremos los mejores amigos que existen – dijeron a la vez los dos chicos cogiéndose del hombro.

- Me alegro – comentó Erza dirigiéndose a la barra dónde estaban sentadas Lucy, Levy y Wendy. Ellas estaban hablando con Mira, cuando la pelirroja interrumpió.

- Mira, ¿me puedes dar un trozo de pastel de fresa?- la chica de cabellos blanco asintió y dibujo una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Cogió un plato y un trozo de la tarta preferida de Erza y se la sirvió en el plato.

- Aquí tienes Erza – dijo Mira sonriendo.

- Gracias – añadió la maga comiendo su tarta.

Al lado de la pelirroja, estaba sentada Lucy, que no dejaba de mirar a Natsu y Gray con una gran sonrisa. No habían dejado de pelear después de todo. Aunque dijese que sus peleas diarias ya eran cansinas, realmente las amaba.

De repente la sonrisa de la rubia se borró. Levy, Wendy y Erza se dieron cuenta y miraron en dirección a Natsu. Los dos magos habían dejado de pelear. El alquimista de hielo, que andaba en boxers, se acercó a las chicas. En cambio, el dragón slayer de fuego estaba sonriendo y hablando con Lissana, la hermana menor de Mira.

Lucy miraba a Natsu con tristeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con ella, que no se metía por la ventana y ella le gritaba que entrase por la puerta como una persona normal, que iban juntos a una misión… Eran tantas las cosas que ya no hacían juntos, incluso había dejado de ir con su equipo a las misiones por ir con Lissana, solo con ella, no se llevaba ni siquiera a Happy. Sabía que ella era su amiga de la infancia y que cuando volvió de Edoras no le hizo demasiado caso hasta el regreso de la Isla Tenrou, es decir, ahora. Pero podía estar con las dos amigas a la vez. "¿Qué hay de malo? puede pasar el día con las dos"- pensó la rubia.

- Lu- chan, no pongas esa cara – comentó Levy – todos los presentes sabemos como te sientes, pero por favor sonríe, no dejes que la tristeza te invada.

- No te preocupes Levy-chan, estoy bien – respondió forzando una sonrisa.

- Lucy – interrumpió Erza- ¿por qué no vamos a una misión y alegras esa cara? Parece que haya muerto alguien.

- ¡Si! ¡Al fin una misión! – exclamó Gray dando saltos de alegría- ¡Tenía ganas de salir!

- ¡Y está vez, sí o sí, Natsu se viene! ¡Él es parte del equipo! – gritó Erza a los cuatro vientos. Se levantó, cogió de la oreja a Natsu y lo arrastró para ir a una misión. Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Gray reían ante la escena, mientras Natsu balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Finalmente se distinguió:

- Erza, venga, - dijo suplicando – vayamos otro día. Ahora que me lo estaba pasando bien con Lissana. Sé buena…

Erza, al escuchar las palabras del pelirrosa, se subía por las paredes. Quería matarlo de un solo golpe, pero decidió calmarse y responderle:

- ¡¿QUÉ SEA BUENA?! ¡¿QUÉ VAYAMOS OTRO DÍA?! ¡¿TU QUE TE CREES NATSU?! ¡Llevas meses sin venir a una misión con nosotros por salir a trabajar y estar con Lissana! ¡Nos has dejado de lado! Y, encima, ¡A Lucy casi ni la hablas! ¿Quieres que continúe con la interminable lista? ¿QUIERES? – regaño la maga de reequipamiento al dragón slayer de fuego. - ¡Y por eso, a esta misión te vienes si o si!

Todo el gremio estaba paralizado. Erza realmente daba miedo. Nadie nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Todos pensaron que jamás de los jamases la harían enfadar. Todavía no entendían como Natsu tuvo el valor de contestarla.

- Pero Erza… Hace años que no veo a Lis. Entiéndelo. Cuando ella volvió de Edoras no le presté mucha atención y ahora, después del regreso de Tenrou, le prometí que recuperaríamos todo el tiempo perdido. Entiéndelo… - comentó con una voz suave y dulce. Erza respondió gritándole que era imposible recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Lo que debía hacer era pasar tiempo con ella y con el resto de sus amigos, que, sin querer, estaba evitando al resto.

Realmente, si que discutía con Gray, pero ya no era todo el día, sino media hora cada dos días, con Erza casi ni hablaba, a Happy lo evitaba y a Lucy ni la miraba a la cara. Erza cogió a Natsu por la oreja y se lo llevo hasta la entrada, donde decidió que iría a pie por si mismo.

El equipo logró la misión con éxito y tres días después volvió al gremio. Erza y Gray suspiraron a la vez y se voltearon para ver a Lucy. Ella no tenía muy buena cara. Natsu solo la había hablado para que le ayudase a bajar del tren, ya que estaba mareado. La maga pensó que solo la quería como un objeto. Tras pensar y darle vueltas al asunto se sentía peor, y decidió que cuando llegase, se iría pronto a casa.

- Lo siento Lucy. Parece que él solo quiere a Lissana. – comentó la pelirroja poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Lucy.- Se dará cuenta que tu también eres importante el día que no estés para él. Hasta entonces…- dijo bajando la cabeza. La rubia volvió a suspirar y a pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga, cuando oyó a Gray.

- ¡Su cerebro está lleno de lava! – gritó para que Natsu se diera por aludido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste exhibicionista?! – exigió el otro mago.

- ¡Lo que oíste cabeza llama! ¿O es que ahora también eres sordo? – dijo el alquimista de hielo provocando al dragón slayer. Cuando Natsu se dispuso a contestar, Lucy le interrumpió.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! – Ella ese día no estaba de humor para aguantar sus discusiones. Se encontraba mal y el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Quería llorar, pero no podía, no delante de ellos.

- Luce, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Natsu después de oír el grito de su amiga. Sabía que normalmente ella hubiese reído y Erza era quien les hubiese detenido. Le pasaba algo pero no sabía el que y tampoco tenía tiempo para escuchar sus problemas. Lissana lo estaba esperando y quería verla, oler su olor y abrazarla.

- Si Natsu, tranquilo, no es nada. Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza. – mintió. Él sabía que lo había hecho pero ya estaban cerca del gremio y prefirió hacer ver que la había creído.

Happy, que estaba en los brazos de la maga estelar, sabía que ella había mentido.

- Lucy, - dijo el gato azul entristecido – ¿estás así por qué Natsu lleva meses sin hablarte y cuando decide venir a una misión con nosotros, te evita? – Lucy estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que el exeed azul lo supiese. Happy suspiró y añadió:

- Luce, te conozco, y tranquila no le diré lo que sientes por él. A mi también me ha estado evitando y he estado pensando en mudarme e irme a vivir contigo. No creo que note la diferencia... – acabo diciendo con una voz temblorosa.

- Happy vente a vivir conmigo. No me importa, estos días me siento muy sola y no me vendría mal un poco de compañía. – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, Lissana se lanzó encima de Natsu y le dio un gran abrazo y dijo que le había echado de menos. Que sin él, ella se sentía sola. Él solo le correspondió el abrazo mientras ella miraba de arriba abajo los demás integrantes del equipo, a excepción de Wendy y Charle que aquella vez no habían podido ir porque decidieron ir a una misión por su cuenta. La peliblanca decidió llevarse a Natsu a una de las mesas y se giró para que Lucy le leyera sus labios: " Él es mío, jamás te pertenecerá. Yo le quise antes, y además, eres débil, muy débil."

Lucy odiaba que la llamasen débil. Sabía que ella no era una gran maga, pero si quería se las podía arreglar. Un día le haría tragar a Lissana sus palabras. La derrotaría.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el día siguiente. La maga estelar se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Mira y le pidió un zumo de naranja. Mientras lo bebía se le acercó Natsu por la espalda.

- Lucy, ¿Tienes un momento? – preguntó muy serio

- ¡Dios Natsu, que susto! – dijo la chica aún asustada - ¿Dime, qué quieres? – terminó de decir apartándose de la barra.

- Pues verás Lucy… Yo… quería decirte… - Natsu hablaba cortado. No quería decir lo que iba a decir, pero algo le impulsó a decirlo.- Que estuve hablando con Lissana y decidimos que estás fuera del equipo para que ella pueda entrar. Eres demasiado débil para estar en él.

Lucy comenzó a llorar. No quería hacerlo. Ella había hecho el equipo con él y Happy. ¿Cómo la podía echar así como así?.

- ¡Natsu, algún día te arrepentirás por esas palabras!. ¡Prepárate para perder! ¡Me vengaré! ¡Recuérdalo!

Todo el gremio oyó gritar a la rubia. Cuando Erza, Gray y Happy se enteraron de lo sucedido dijeron que ellos también del equipo. Sin Lucy no sería lo mismo y querían dejar el equipo y montar uno aparte junto la maga estelar. Lucy les convenció de que se quedaran, que ella ya iría con Juvia, Gazille y Lili o con Levy. No tenía problema. La habían aceptado sin ningún problema.

Happy le confirmó a Natsu que se mudaba esa noche con Lucy. Natsu le respondió que a él tampoco lo necesitaba. Happy lloró durante horas en las faldas de la rubia. Él era su mejor amigo ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso?. Nadie lo entendía. Lucy, mientras miraba a su antiguo mejor amigo con odio, se prometió que jamás le perdonaría por lo que les había hecho. Se vengaría, y tanto que lo haría, pero para ello necesitaba volverse fuerte y lo haría.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Soy el avatar?

**Siento la tardanza pero con los estudios y todo, cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir jajaja**

**Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Espero que os guste :D **

**Dejen reviews :D **

**PD: Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas. **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail y de Avatar no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y de ****Michael Dante DiMartino** **y****Bryan Konietzko**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Soy el avatar? **

A la mañana siguiente se levantó junto a Happy. Se vistió y se dirigió hacia el gremio. Quería demostrar que era fuerte, que lo que había pasado el día anterior no le molestaba, y que por lo tanto, no se iba a quedar en casa llorando.

Cuando llegó, oía a Natsu y Lissana reírse de lo débil que era. Lucy, prefirió sentarse en la barra junto a Levy y Erza. Ellas sabían lo que sucedía pero Lucy solo sonreía, hasta que la menor de los Strauss gritó a los cuatro vientos:

- Lucy, la débil – dijo señalándola- ¡creía que me quitaría a MI Natsu! ¡¿Qué estúpida no?! ¡¿Crías que una chica débil como tu me iba a reemplazar?! JA! – gritó. Y, mientras lo repetía una y otra vez, Lucy salió corriendo del gremio. – ¡Mira si es cobarde y llorica que se fue corriendo! JAJAJAJA – reía la peliblanca. Erza, se le acercó, le dio una bofetada y se fue. No era necesario dar una explicación de porque lo había hecho. – ¡Erza! – volvió a gritar la maga y cuando se dispuso a cuestionar a la gran Titania, Natsu la cortó.

¡Lis! ¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó Natsu – Luce… lo siento- se disculpo el muchacho. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí para oírle. Estaba a las afueras de Magnolia, en el bosque, sentada junto a un árbol llorando y gritando cuánto odiaba a Natsu y a Lissana, que por mucho que pasase el tiempo nunca los perdonaría, cuando cinco muchachos encapuchados se le acercaron.

- ¿Lucy Heartfilia? – preguntó uno de ellos sacándose la capucha. Lucy asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. - ¿Maga de espíritus estrellantes? – Lucy se quedó blanca. "¿Estrellantes? ¿Eso existía?", se preguntó.

- ¡Es estelares! ¡ESTELARES CABEZA HUECA! – le gritaba una chica de ojos azules.

- ¡Perdone usted Srta. Sabelotodo! – gritó el mismo chico - Tenerte como hermana a veces es insoportable. – susurró el chico pensando que no sería escuchado.

- ¡Sokka! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo! – respondió la chica. Lucy se los miraba con una gota en la sien. Hasta que alguien gritó:

- ¡Los dos! ¡Ya basta! – gritó otra voz femenina separándolos. – Bueno Lucy, ¿entonces, eres una maga estelar?- Lucy volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

- ¿Podrías demostrarlo, por favor? – preguntó otra voz masculina.

- Si, pero ¿por qué tantas preguntas? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

- Si nos lo demuestras y respondes nuestras preguntas te contaremos todo. – volvió a decir la voz. Lucy movió la cabeza y dijo que si con ella.

- ¡Ábrete puerta del templo del toro dorado, Tauro! – de ahí, apareció un toro con una hacha de doble filo como arma.

- ¡Lucy, veo que sigues estando igual de buena que siempre! – dijo el toro con corazones en los ojos.

- ¡Ciérrate! – dijo sonrojada - ¿va bien? – preguntó a los cinco chicos. Todos asintieron.

- ¿Cuántas llaves tienes? – preguntó uno de los chicos sacándose la capucha y enseñando una flecha azul en la cabeza.

- A ver, tengo 10 de las 12 llaves doradas y 5 plateadas. De las doradas solo me faltan Piscis y Libra.

Todos se sorprendieron, que tuviese 10 de 12 de las llaves eran casi todas.

- Bien – dijo el mismo chico de la flecha - está es la última pregunta ¿vale? – Lucy asintió. - ¿A qué gremio perteneces?.

- Fairy Tail – dijo enseñando la marca rosa de su mano.

- Ha dicho todo el rato la verdad – dijo una de las chicas. – Eso significa que…

- ¡Es ella! – exclamaron todos juntos abrazándola. Ella se sonrojó, no podía evitarlo. Era lo más raro que le había pasado nunca.

- ¿Por qué me buscáis? – preguntó la chica – solo soy una débil maga de espíritus estelares.

- No. –dijeron todos juntos – Tú, Lucy Heartfilia, eres el avatar de Earthland.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó la chica, la cual no entendía nada.

- Empezaremos por el principio – dijo el chico de la flecha en la cabeza. – yo soy Aang, el avatar de mi mundo y el último maestro aire de este. Ellos son Appa, mi bisonte volador y Mommo, un lémur volador.

- Yo – dijo la chica de ojos azules – soy Katara, maestra agua, es decir tengo control sobre ella. – Lucy pensó que debía ser como la magia de Juvia. – y él – dijo señalando al chico que le había hablado al principio. – es Sokka mi hermano mayor.

- Encantado – dijo.

- Yo, soy Toph, maestra Tierra, y como deducirás controlo todo aquello que tenga tierra. Y aunque no pueda verte, tengo la sensación que no entiendes nada. – termino por añadir.

- ¿ Cómo que no me ves? Estoy delante tuyo – dijo la rubia.

- Soy CIEEE-GA – dijo pasándose la mano por la cara – veo a través de mis pies. Lucy miró sus pies. Eran asquerosos. Estaban envueltos de moscas y bichos alrededor. Quería dejar de mirarlos, pero no podía por la impresión que daban, hasta que un chico con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos interrumpió su pensamiento.

- Soy Zuko, maestro fuego y … príncipe exiliado de la Nación del fuego – dijo bajando el tono de voz.

- Bueno, - dijo Lucy – Soy Lucy, como ya sabéis, vivo en Magnolia, en un pequeño apartamento. – dijo rezando que la dueña no le quitase el apartamento. – Y, ahora, ¿qué es todo eso del avatar?.

- El avatar es el es espíritu encarnado en un individuo humano capaz de controlar los 4 elementos : agua, tierra, fuego y aire. Es el vínculo entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo humano, y su misión es mantener el balance en el mundo. Ha habido incontables reencarnaciones del avatar desde tiempos inmemorables.

"Cuando el avatar muere, el espíritu reencarna en un recién nacido del elemento siguiente del ciclo y se convierte en el siguiente avatar."

" En todos los mundos hay un avatar, y maestros de cada elemento. Tu mundo, Earthland, no es una excepción, solo que os habéis acostumbrado al uso de la magia y habéis perdido las tradiciones de los maestros. Son pocos los que quedan, y nosotros, te enseñaremos todo lo que necesitas saber, ya que es urgente, o eso es lo que dijo Layla." – terminó por decir Aang.

- ¿ Layla? – preguntó Lucy curiosa.

- Lucy… - dijo Katara tristemente – Layla es una maestra tierra. Lo siento, ella nos contó que tu madre se llamaba igual y que la perdiste hace unos años. Ella Layla, pero en nuestro mundo. Tu madre le pasó toda la información sobre ti antes de morir. Ella fue la que nos informó de que tu eras el avatar. Lo siento.

- No tranquila – dijo Lucy – No tenía un porque de tener esperanzas. Es como en Edoras, que encontramos nuestros dobles. ¿ Y por qué es tan urgente que lo aprenda? – preguntó curiosa. Quería saber toda la verdad.

- Bueno Lu ¿puedo llamarte así, no? – preguntó Zuko. Lucy asintió y espero a que este le siguiese contando – mi padre, el Sr. del Fuego Ozai, no tiene suficiente con gobernar las 4 naciones de mi mundo, es decir, el mundo entero y quiere gobernar este, pero para ello necesita revivir a Zeref y hacer un pacto con él para gobernar los dos mundos y destruir a la gente que tiene magia para que no se le revele.

- Dentro de un año y medio exactamente, cuando pase el cometa Cardio, así llamado el cometa Sozín en vuestro mundo, planea revivirlo. Lucy, eres la única esperanza de este mundo junto a tu gremio. Necesitamos los guerreros más fuertes. Por favoooooor – dijo Sokka poniendo cara de perrito bueno.

- Está bien. – dijo convencida. - ¿qué haremos primero?

- Experto en planes – dijo Toph refiriéndose a Sokka – explícale el plan.

- Bien. Lucy, primero aprenderás los 4 elementos y el estado avatar, cosa que te explicará y enseñará Aang. Esto no puede llevarte más de 6 meses. Primero aprenderás agua, tu elemento natural, después tierra y fuego y por último aire junto al estado avatar. Luego hablarás con el maestro de tu gremio y le explicarás lo que ocurre y nos llevaremos a los guerreros más poderosos para entrenar durante 6 meses más. Y, por último, hemos de ir a por el Sr. del Fuego Ozai el día del eclipse solar, cuando pierde su poder durante 12 minutos y derrotarlo.

- Vale. ¿Y sabéis por casualidad donde está el temerosísimo Sr. Ozai? – preguntó Lucy con un tono de burla.

- Sí. Layla nos dijo que se escondería en un gremio oscuro llamado Raven Tail. Veo que os gustan las colas – dijo Sokka sarcástico, pero la rubia se puso pálida.

- ¡¿Ra- ra- RAVEN TAIL?! – exclamó Lucy aterrorizada – Es el gremio del hijo del maestro. ¡Hemos de avisar a Fairy Tail!

- No. Lo avisaremos después de que hayas aprendido los 4 elementos. Si el plan falla hemos de tener el avatar preparado, además de que ya tenemos un espía infiltrado – dijo Sokka con una cara pícara.

Lucy suspiró. – Esta bien – dijo. -¿cuándo empiezo?

- Mañana mismo Lu. Yo seré tu maestra agua. A las 6 empezaremos tu entrenamiento – dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aye! – exclamó Lucy.

Pasaron la noche durmiendo en el bosque cerca de un lago, cuando el sol empezó a salir. Eran las 5 cuando Lucy se levantó para bañarse y pescar, ya que quería prepararles el desayuno. Había aprendido gracias a Natsu y Happy.

Cuando ya había pescado suficiente y los estaba preparando en una fogata, el fuego se le apagó.

- Maldito fuego – susurró Lucy mientras intentaba volverlo a encender con dos piedras. - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Natsu, te odio! – susurró mientras le caían dos lágrimas de los ojos.

- Ten, ya está – interrumpió Zuko. – veo que el fuego no es lo tuyo ¿eh? – le dijo con una voz burlona mientras Lucy se secaba las lágrimas.

- El fuego es el peor elemento de todos. Lo odio – le explicó Lucy. - ¡Ojala no lo tuviera que aprender!

- Aunque no lo creas, al igual que todos los elementos, el fuego es bonito. Su origen proviene de los dragones, ya extintos en mi mundo. Los guerreros del Sol, fueron los primeros en aprender de ellos. En realidad el fuego, si se sabe usar con el bien, puede ser un elemento hermoso. – le explicó el príncipe con una voz melancólica.

- Ya veo. Siento haber juzgado mal un elemento por mi furia interior. – se disculpó Lucy – Por cierto, aquí los dragonea desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo. El 7 del 7 del año 777. Nadie sabe donde fueron, ni sus propios hijos. – dijo apenada.

- Ya veo. Tranquila, vamos a continuar el desayuno, ¿vale? – le dijo sonriendo a Lucy.

- ¡Aye!

Katara, Toph y Aang se levantaron y desayunaron tranquilamente mientras Sokka dormía como un ángel. Toph usó su tierra control para hacerle volar y despertarlo.

- ¡Hora de despertar bella durmiente! – le gritó.

- ¡Pero yo no tengo que practicar ningún bobo control! – exclamó Sokka gritándole a Toph a la cara – y además, ¡ESTABA SOÑANDO CON SUKI! Mi amada Suki – repitió mientras se metía en su saco de dormir otra vez.

Todos reían, hasta que Lucy se dio cuenta de que Toph miraba hacia abajo con tristeza. Le recordaba a ella con Natsu y Lissana. Sabía perfectamente como se sentía por eso pensó que a la noche hablaría con ella.

- Bueno Lu ¿preparada para mis clases de agua control? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Katara.

- ¡Aye! ¡Estoy encendida! – la maga había cogido el gusto la frase preferida de Natsu. Katara se giró y la miró rara – quiero decir, estoy preparada – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La maestra agua le enseñó los movimientos básicos, como pasar de agua a hielo y nieve y vapor. Su pupila tardó un par de horas en aprender estos movimientos, cosa que a ella había tardado días.

Mientras Katara le enseñaba a hacer un látigo de agua, observó que Aang las espiaba y miraba a Katara. Lucy, no pudo evitar sonreír, y por ello, distraerse.

- Lucy, no mires las musarañas y concéntrate en el látigo de agua. – le advirtió su maestra.

Al final del día la chica de los ojos chocolatados ya dominaba la técnica del látigo completamente, sabía sujetar sus pies en el suelo con el hielo y lanzar dagas en forma de hielo.

- Lu, serás una gran maestra de agua.

- Gracias Sifu* Katara – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Aunque entrenemos, solo Katara, por favor – dijo la maestra sonrojándose.

Esa noche le tocaba pescar a Toph, y Lucy aprovechó a hablar con ella. Cogió una de las cañas que había y se sentó a su lado.

- Bonita noche – comentó Lucy sin saber como empezar. – la luna es muy bonita.

- Me encantaría decir lo mismo – dijo Toph refiriéndose a su ceguera.

- Lo siento. – comentó Lucy. – se me había olvidado. – fue su último comentario en 5 minutos, hasta que decidió romper el hielo. – Toph, he visto como miras a Sokka, ¿te gusta verdad? – Lucy le recordó a Happy esa frase. El gato azul aprovechaba para reírse de ella con sus posibles pretendientes.

- Sí – admitió la maestra tierra – pero el ya tiene una fantástica novia que le quiere más que nadie. Nunca se dará cuenta de lo que siento por él y es mejor que solo seamos simples amigos. Podría ir a peor, ¿no crees?

- No lo sé. Solo puedo decirte que te entiendo. Yo estoy enamorada de un idiota que me echó del equipo por ser débil y así reemplazarme por su amiga de la infancia - dijo Lucy llorando - pero el ya lo sabe, ya que Lissana, lo notó y empezó a gritarlo por todo el gremio. Yo, como una cobarde huí llorando, y entonces fue que me encontrasteis. Soy débil. – dijo susurrando.

- No lo eres. Creo que eres fuerte y que ese chico se pierde a una gran chica y cuando volvamos les darás a esos dos una patada en su trasero. – le dijo Toph sonriéndole.

- Yo creo que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera - le respondió Lucy, y Toph le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. – Ay ¿por qué fue eso? – preguntó fregándose la zona dolorida.

- Es mi forma de mostrar cariño – dijo riendo. La maga también río. Había sido una buena pesca y una fantástica conversación para hacer una nueva amiga.

*** Sifu significa maestro.**

**Gracias por leerlo, y por favor dejad reviews. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. :D **

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: gracias ^^ me alegro que te parezca interesante. **


	3. Chapter 3: Regreso a casa

**Siento la tardanza pero he estado llena de exámenes. No ha habido ni una semana que no tuviese uno. Disculpadme. **

**Bueno aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de mi fic y cuando pueda subiré el cuarto. Espero que os guste :D **

**Dejen reviews :D **

**PD: Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas. **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail y de Avatar no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y de ****Michael Dante DiMartino** **y****Bryan Konietzko**

**Capítulo 3: **Regreso a Fairy Tail

Lucy, en casi 5 meses, había dominado los 4 elementos a la perfección. El fuego fue el que más tiempo le llevo aprenderlo, pero gracias a los consejos de Zuko lo logró.

Aang le había comentado que todavía no debía aprender a controlar su estado avatar porque no estaba preparada. No es que no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, sino que todavía no era el aceptó de buena manera el consejo de Aang.

- Lucy, hay una cosa que si pudo enseñarte – comentó el chico – Seguramente te ayudará más que yo. Es muy sencillo. Hablarás con tu vida pasada. En momentos que tengas dudas y estés en apuros tu antecesor te ayudará en todo lo que pueda.

- ¿ De verdad? – Lucy le sujetaba las manos sonriendo – Pero no se quien es – murmuró.

- No es necesario que lo sepas, solo has de meditar. Tu tranquila – sonrío Aang mientras Lucy meditaba. Quería conocer a su vida pasada, tenía mucha curiosidad, cuando de repente, del cuerpo de Lucy apareció una luz azul. Era una mujer joven, puede un par de años mayor que ella con el pelo castaño y corto a la altura del cuello.

- Hola Lucy, soy Elie, la anterior Avatar. – comentó la chica sonriendo – Veo que ya dominas los 4 elementos.

- Si, gracias a unos grandes maestros y al Avatar de otro mundo. – sonrío la rubia.

- Lo se, Lucy. Yo se todo, soy parte de ti, al igual que todos los anteriores avatares. Y debes detener al señor Ozai antes de que el cometa llegue. Debes derrotarlo o todo cambiará, los magos, junto a los gremios, excepto los oscuros, y los pocos maestros que quedan, serán destruidos y la Nación del Fuego gobernará este mundo también. La gente que quede viva, la tratarán como esclavos y seres inferiores. El mundo estará apoderado del mal y ni siquiera el Avatar podrá traer la paz al mundo. Ya dominas los 4 elementos, pero te falta entrenar tu magia y aprender el Estado Avatar, cosa que aun no estás preparada, y debes hacerlo. Este concentra la sabiduría y la fuerza de todas tus vidas pasadas a través de un estado espiritual, que normalmente es usado como mecanismo de defensa, dándole una fuerza indescriptible, pero a la vez eres más vulnerable, ya que si mueres en ese estado, el ciclo del avatar desaparecerá.

- Ya veo, y, Elie, ¿cómo sabré cuando estoy preparada?

- Cuando hayas recuperado una cosa importante para el Avatar y cualquier ser humano, el perdón. Has perdido esa capacidad Lucy, y si no perdonas, jamás lograrás ser lo que podrías llegar a ser. Se que quieres a tus amigos, y se que acabarás perdonando a quienes te hicieron daño. – sonrío la chica mientras Lucy miraba el suelo. Ella creía que jamás podría perdonar a Natsu y Lissana después de lo sucedido. – Ah se me olvidaba, el tiempo que te queda, reúne a los mejores magos y guerreros, tal y como dijo Sokka. Sé que lo lograrás. Confío en ti. Si tienes dudas solo has de llamarme. Adiós Lucy. – se despidió la chica volviendo al interior de la rubia.

- Adiós Elie. Gracias por todo. – suspiró poniendo una mano plana con un puño en la otra. - ¡¿Cómo voy a salvar el mundo si no soy capaz de perdonar?! – gritó a pleno pulmón. Todavía tenía tiempo de pensarlo. Le quedaban 9 meses para el solsticio solar y derrotar al Sr. del fuego. – Tranquila Lucy – se dijo a si misma – encontrarás la manera, siempre lo haces.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron. No era un día cualquiera, sino era un día especial. Iba a regresar junto a su verdadera familia. Lucy estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iban a reaccionar sus amigos. Tenían miedo de que la gritasen y la echasen por haberse ido sin ninguna explicación.

- Lu – interrumpió Katara los pensamientos de Lucy – es hora de irnos. ¿Ya sabes que toca no?

- Si, ya lo se Katara. Es hora de que regrese a Fairy Tail. – dijo suspirando. – es hora de volver a casa. – terminó murmurando y poniendo sus cosas encima de Appa.

- Todo saldrá bien – la animó Zuko poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, habían pasado 5 meses de la desaparición de Lucy. Nadie la había vuelto a ver. Erza, Gray y Wendy habían ido a buscar a Lucy a su apartamento y los lugares que más frecuentaba. Levy miró en la biblioteca y Happy donde solían ir a pescar. Ninguno encontró nada. Natsu, que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, intentó rastrear su olor, pero este había desaparecido. Era como si la maga jamás hubiese existido. Todos se preocuparon, excepto Lissana que andaba feliz por su desaparición.

En esos 5 meses, nadie había recibido noticias. Algunos, como la menor de los Strauss, la daban por muerta. Otros, suponían que Lucy no quería saber nada de ellos por lo sucedido un tiempo atrás. Daba igual como lo mirasen, ella ya no estaba ahí y si estaba viva, dudaban que volviese.

Un día cualquiera en el gremio, cuando todo estaba en silencio y lo único que se oía era el sonido de los vasos y las jarras de cerveza, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par. Seis personas encapuchadas entraron en el gremio. Llevaban unas capas grises que les cubría desde la cabeza hasta debajo las rodillas. Todos se giraron a ver. Era muy raro tener visitas desde que eran el gremio más débil de Fiore. Había un silencio absoluto, nadie había hablado, hasta que una de las personas encapuchadas habló:

- ¿Está el Maestro? – preguntó una voz femenina. – Es urgente.

- Lo siento, él salió. Está en una reunión, volverá en un par de días. – comentó Mira con una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias. Volveremos en un par…– comentó la chica girándose hacia la puerta antes de ser interrumpida por el grito de Lissana.

- ¡¿Se puede saber quién pregunta por el maestro?!

- Yo – dijo sacándose la capucha – Lucy Heartfilia, avatar de este mundo y miembro de Fairy Tail, como tu. ¿Algún problema Lissana? – preguntó con una cara desafiante y una voz ruda.

- ¡ Pero si es la débil del gremio! – exclamó – ¡Pensé que estarías muerta y jamás volvería a verte! – Lissana reía ruinmente. – Seguro que estuviste entrenando estos meses. ¡Pelea conmigo y demuestra lo fuerte que te volviste! – gritó señalándola.

Lucy hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado nada y se giró a ver a Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy y Happy que se le echaron encima.

- Te echamos de menos – gritaron todos juntos. Erza, Happy y Levy lloraban de alegría.

- Yo también chicos. – comentó Lucy devolviéndoles el abrazo.

- Lucy, no te vuelvas a ir así ¿vale? – comentó Gray con una gran sonrisa. Lucy asintió .

- Juvia se alegra que su rival de amor haya vuelto – dijo la maga de agua. Aunque la maga de agua la llamase rival de amor, Lucy había sido su primera amiga. Fue la primera en preocuparse por ella y considerarla como tal.

Lucy les devolvió una cálida sonrisa a todos. A pesar de el suceso con Lissana y Natsu, al resto, los había echado de menos, eran su familia.

- ¿Lu – chan de verdad eres el avatar? – preguntó curiosa la chica bajita y de cabellera azul. Lucy asintió. - ¿Y dónde estuviste? - la rubia explicó que El Equipo Avatar la encontró y la entrenó. Presentó a todo el equipo y todos desearon que se llevasen bien, cuando Wendy interrumpió.

- ¿ Qué es el avatar? – preguntó con cara de no entender nada. Todo el gremio tenía la misma cara excepto Levy, que gracias a la cantidad de libros que leía, lo sabía. La rubia les explicó que papel tenía el avatar en los mundos y en que consistía. Todos se sorprendieron.

- Me das lástima Lucy – comentó la peliblanca con una voz burlona – Tener que mentir para demostrar que no eres débil.

- Lissana, ¡déjalo ya! – exclamó Natsu – ¡déjala en paz! – Lissana se giró para ver a Natsu y enviarle una cara de odio diciendo "ya hablaremos después".

- Porque me defiendas no va a cambiar nada Natsu, no te voy a perdonar – comentó la rubia, enviándole también una cara de odio. El pelirosado suspiró, sabía que jamás le perdonaría, por mucho que le contase la verdad, ella no le iba a creer. Diría que era una excusa para defenderse de lo que en realidad sucedía y, por ello, valía más dejar las cosas como estaban.

- ¡Débil! – gritó la Strauss a la avatar - ¡Hasta Natsu aun te ha de defender! No creo que te hayas vuelto más fuerte.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Toph – ¡Lu no es débil, sería capaz de vencerte a ti, junto a 10 personas más! Es más fuerte de lo que crees.

- Toph, es igual déjalo. – Le respondió la rubia – No voy a pelear.

- No, no – comentó burlándose la ciega – yo quiero ver lo fuerte que es esta chica.

- Vaya ahora la ciega ve – rió Lissana – ¡Esto es nuevo!

- Lissana, que te metas conmigo vale, ¡pero con mis amigos no lo permito! – gritó Lucy - ¿quieres pelear? Pues pelearemos – dijo con una voz desafiante a Lissana.

Sokka le comentó en bajito a Toph que seguro que la peliblanca no duraba ni 10 minutos, a lo que ella respondió que ella apostaba 10,000 Jewels que duraba 8 minutos y Aang, escuchándolos a los dos, dijo que duraría 7.

- Yo creo que durará 5 – comentó Zuko metiéndose en la apuesta de los tres amigos.

- Yo creo que 6 – comentó Katara.

- ¿Te sumas a la apuesta Katara? Pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas. – comentó Aang.

- Y no me gustan, pero es para dar apoyo a nuestra amiga ¿no? – dijo sonriendo. Todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto, el gremio también hacía sus apuestas para ver quien ganaría. Solo una pequeña parte había apostado por Lucy, entre los cuales estaban Erza, Gray. Happy, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Juvia y, aunque nadie lo creyese, Natsu.

La pelirroja era la que dictaminaba las normas, cuando comentó a Lucy:

- Más te vale no perder, que aposté por ti – alrededor de ella contenía una aura oscura. Lucy asintió. Erza daba miedo. – ¡COMENZAD!

La maga estelar se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados, esperando que su oponente diese el primer paso. - ¿Por qué no ataca? – preguntó Sokka – terminaría antes si comenzase ya.

- Esta esperando a que su oponente de el primer paso para sentir sus vibraciones a través de la tierra. – respondió Toph con una sonrisa. – ¡Esa es mi discípula!

Lissana estaba perdiendo la paciencia, mientras Lucy sonreía, cuando la peliblanca no pudo más y se desesperó.

- ¡Qué pasa rubia! ¿No vas a sacar a tus estúpidos espíritus y cierras los ojos para no ver como te derroto? – La Strauss solo intentaba provocar a la Heartfilia para que la atacase, pero no funciono.

- No será necesario – sonrío la rubia.

- ¡Bueno pues atacaré yo! – respondió la chica – **Animal Soul: Cat. **

Lissana se transformó en medio gato. Llevaba orejas, un top de color marrón con un pantalón corto del mismo color. Además tenía garras largas y los brazos marrones junto a una larga cola.

Aunque pareciese solo un simple disfraz, Animal Soul: cat, le daba más rapidez, fuerza y agilidad, pero no era tan poderoso como el animal soul: tiger.

Esta se dispuso a correr para arañar a Lucy, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque de repente en el suelo se hizo una fisura, haciendo que la peliblanca la pisase con una de sus piernas y se abriese de ellas.

Todos estaban perplejos de lo que acababa de hacer Lucy. Era gracioso. Hacer que Lissana se abriese de piernas, en vez de vencerla con un golpe. La que más reía era Toph, sabia que la rubia no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

- ¡Tú, frágil! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Cómo has podido dejarme ridículo?- Lissana miró con odio a la rubia como si en su próximo ataque fuese a fulminarla. – Te venceré – vaciló. Lucy sonrío.

- Creo que eso jamás sucederá Lissana. No soy la misma debilucha de antes. Tenlo claro – Lissana se desesperó ya que Lucy la había hecho.

- **Animal Soul: Half bird – **Lissana se dirigía a coger a Lucy con las zarpas de ave volando, pero Lucy estiro su brazo y creo una corriente de aire de manera, que Lissana salió volando por los aires y chocó contra una pared.

- Veo que no tengo opción; **Animal Soul: Tiger – **Su vestimenta era parecida a la de Animal Soul : Cat, pero este, era gris con rayas negras. – Ahora soy más rápida y más fuerte y todas mis habilidades aumentan – presumió.

Lissana se dispuso a correr para atacar a Lucy, así que esta condenso el agua de la atmosfera obteniéndola líquida. Con ella, congelo el suelo por donde corría la peliblanca haciéndola resbalar.

- ¿Qué Lissana, te rindes? – preguntó la rubia con un tono burlesco.

- Aun no, aunque tenga que usar mi as en la manga, ganaré. – dijo riendo. Esta cogió y descongeló el hielo que la había hecho resbalar y se la envió a Lucy en forma de cuchilla. La maga estelar usó sus puños para enviar ráfagas de fuego para evaporizarlas y cuando Lissana dejó de atacar instantáneamente absorbió el agua de las plantas de su alrededor para enviársela a la peliblanca congelando en la pared su tronco, brazos y piernas, dejando libres sus manos, pies y cabeza.

- Podrías ser una gran maestra agua si quisieses. – le comentó Lucy – Pero esto ha acabado. Ya no puedes hacer nada sin tus brazos y piernas. Lissana, has perdido. – El equipo Natsu junto al Equipo Avatar se le lanzó encima para felicitarla. Todos los que habían apostado por ella estaban muy felices de que ganase, sabían que podía lograrlo. Lucy los abrazó con cariño, cuando de repente empezó a arrodillarse involuntariamente y a gritar de dolor. Todos se le acercaron y le preguntaron que pasaba, pero Lucy no tenía fuerzas para responder y solo podía sollozar de dolor, ella no controlaba su cuerpo. Katara se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. – Sangre Control – murmuró girando la cabeza hacia Lissana y viendo como con las manos hacía retorcerse a Lucy de dolor. Ella estaba sonriendo. No podía resistirlo.

- Esto no termina así Lucy. Yo, aunque tenga que recurrir a esta técnica cruel, ganaré. – rió Lissana. Lucy balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras gritaba, cuando ya no pudo más y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Todos los de alrededor se apartaron y el agua envolvía a Lucy en una esfera.

- ¡Todos fuera! ¡Lucy no sabe lo que hace! – les advirtió Aang – Puede que haga algo de lo que después se arrepienta. ¡Iros! – Todos salieron corriendo. No querían que Lucy les atacase por equivocación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Erza cambiando su armadura por si era necesario luchar contra Lucy. Aang suspiró y solo dijo dos palabras:

- Estado Avatar.


End file.
